legoninjagomastersofspinjitzufandomcom-20200214-history
Sensei Wu
Sensei Wu is the incredibly ancient master of all the forces of Spinjitzu who is training new ninjas. He is believed to have died in episode The Great Devourer Rising part 1. He is shown to have an ability to see the future as seen in The Great Devourer Part 1 Biography Wu is the son of the legendary First Spinjitzu Master who used the four Weapons of Spinjitzu to create Ninjago He and Lord Garmadon, his brother, were trusted with protecting the weapons. Garamadon wanted the weapons for himself, and lashed out at Wu. Wu defeated and killed him, banishing his dark spirit into the Underworld. The legendary weapons were hidden, guarded by a great dragon each. One in the Caves of Despair, one high in the Floating Ruins, another in the Frozen Wasteland, the last in the Fire Temple. Wu retreated to a quite Monastery, a place of learning, and survived for thousands of years. Nearly twenty years ago, the map to the weapons was given to a metalwork at the shop 4 Weapons which created Samurai gear, as the owner was an honest man. The Sensei searched around for the four destined to master each elemental Spinjitzu attribute. He found Cole mountain climbing, far ahead of everyone. He waited as Jay's flying invention failed to work, and also drank tea in a freezing lake underwater to see Zane. Visiting 4 Weapons, he met the late owner's children, Kai and Nya. He asked why Kai made no Ninja equipment, and Kai kicked him out. At night, the Skeleton army crossed over into the real world in the vehicles to 4 Weapons to retrieve the map. Wu arrived in time to stop Samukai from killing Kai under Garmadon's orders. The Skeletons stole Nya and the map, and left. Wu told Kai of his story, and took him to his home to train. Kai managed to complete the training course before the Sensei drank his tea, by knocking the first cup from the Sensei's hands. At night, Wu had the other Ninjas face off against Kai as a final test. Kai passed, and Wu congratulated him and gave colored ninja uniforms to the four. They carted Wu to where he had hid the Scythe, and they got it. Kai disobeyed Wu and used the Scythe to escape the Earth Dragon. Wu lead his ship to the Frozen Wasteland where Zane escaped with the Shruiken. Wu stayed in the Forest of Tranquility while the Ninjas climbed the Floating Ruins to recover the Nunchucku. After dancing, Wu slept, and noticed Kai had gone to the Fire Temple to reach Nya. Using his shadow to fight off Garmadon's shadows of Kai, Wu learned that Garmadon wanted to unite the weapons in the Fire Temple. Wu took the Sword to the Underworld, and met Garmadon in his fortress. Defeating several Lightning Skeletons, he was defeated by Samukai with the other weapons. Samukai was destroyed by the weapons, and it created a vortex so Garmadon could escape banishment from the underworld. Biography (LEGO Universe) After the events of the previous biography, supposedly Wu was besieged by a huge skeleton army. The ninjas took the Golden Weapons away, but Wu broke off part of Ninjago, and steered it towards Crux Prime. After landing at Crux Prime, Wu orders you to locate his missing scrolls. Wu teaches you Spinjitzu to fight the Skeletons that are mining the Maelstrom Quarry. After defeating Nuckal, you learn that the Skeletons are mining Maelstrom to protect themselves from Spinjitzu. After telling you about the Skeleton Dragon Pet, Wu has daily missions to destroy skeletons and their machines. Abilities and Traits Wu is very wise, and treats things in a methodical way that have hidden meanings. He uses simple weapons, but uses his knowledge more than anything. He has a penchant for tea, and is incredibly wise. A master of all four kinds of Spinjitzu, Wu's powers are all balanced and are very strong. Only he has ever defeated Garamadon. Set Information Wu is in the Spinjitzu Dojo set with his own Spinjitzu Spinner. Appearances *''Episode 1: Way of the Ninja'' *''Episode 2: King of Shadows'' *''Spinjitzu Smash'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''LEGO Universe'' Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters